1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head bands and, more particularly, to head bands especially adapted for handling perspiration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that when a person perspires, the perspiration from one""s forehead flows downward and often flows into one""s eyes. To overcome this problem numerous head bands are known which absorb the perspiration on the forehead before it can flow into one""s eyes. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to perspiration absorbent head bands, and the following U. S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,989, 5,590,422, 5,901,381, and 5,926,849. One problem associated with any head band that absorbs perspiration is the problem of saturation. When the head band becomes saturated with perspiration, it can no longer absorb perspiration. As a result, either the wearer must take the head band off and squeeze out the absorbed perspiration, or excess perspiration will flow out from the saturated absorbent. To overcome the problems associated with head bands that absorb perspiration, it would be desirable if a head band were provided which prevents perspiration from flowing into a wearer""s eyes without absorbing perspiration.
It is conceived by the present inventor herein, that it would be desirable to drain perspiration away from a person""s eyes, rather than absorb perspiration. In this respect, it would be desirable if a head band were provided that drains perspiration a suitable distance away from a person""s eyes.
For a head band to be useful to many persons, it would be desirable if the head band were easily adjustable. With adjustable straps, often a free end of an adjustable strap will be loose and flop around. A flopping around loose end of an adjustable strap can be annoying to a wearer of an adjustable head band, so it would be desirable if an adjustable head band were provided that has means for securing a free end of an adjustable strap.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use head bands to prevent perspiration from a person""s forehead from flowing into the person""s eyes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents perspiration from flowing into a wearer""s eyes without absorbing the perspiration; (2) is easily adjustable; (3) drains perspiration away from a person""s eyes, rather than absorb perspiration; (4) drains perspiration a substantial distance away from a person""s eyes; and (5) has means for securing a free end of an adjustable strap so that it will not flop around.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique perspiration redirecting head band apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a head band apparatus for protecting a wearer""s eyes from perspiration from the wearer""s forehead and includes a band which includes an outer side. A non-absorbent perspiration collector lip is connected to the outer side of the band and extends outward from the band outer side for defining a collection space between the perspiration collector lip and the band. The perspiration collector lip includes a first open drain end laterally distanced from the wearer""s eyes, whereby perspiration from the wearer""s forehead is directed by the perspiration collector lip away from the wearer""s eyes.
More specifically, the head band apparatus includes a band which has a front band portion, a rear band portion, and side band portions between the front band portion and the rear band portion. The front band portion includes a front band outer side, and the side band portions includes side band outer sides. A non-absorbent perspiration collector lip is connected to the front band portion and extends outward from the front band outer side for defining a collection space between the perspiration collector lip and the front band portion. The perspiration collector lip includes a first open drain end laterally distanced from the wearer""s eyes. A second open drain end is also provided and is also laterally distanced from the wearer""s eyes.
Preferably, the perspiration collector lip is further connected to the side band portions and further extends outward from the side band outer sides, whereby the collection space is further extended between the perspiration collector lip and the side band portions. As a result, the first open drain end is adjacent to one of the side band portions, and the second open drain end is adjacent to another of the side band portions. The front band portion is substantially flat to be flat against the wearer""s forehead.
The band includes a first band end which includes a first band connector, and the band includes a second band end which includes a second band connector. The first band connector includes a first hook or loop material, and the second band connector includes a second loop or hook material.
With another embodiment of the invention, the band includes a first band end includes a pair of strap lock rings. A second band end includes a quantity of third hook or loop material on an outside surface of the second band end at the free end of the second band end and includes a quantity of fourth loop or hook material on the outside surface of the second band end distal from the third hook or loop material. The strap lock rings serve to lock the second band end in a desired adjustment, and interengagement of the third hook or loop material and the fourth loop or hook material prevent the free end of the second band end from flopping around.
With a third embodiment of the invention, the front band portion includes a downward sloping top edge. The downward sloping top edge facilitates the flow of perspiration from a wearer""s forehead into the collection space between the perspiration collector lip and the front band portion.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least three preferred embodiments of the invention in detail it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such perspiration redirecting head band apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which prevents perspiration from flowing into a wearer""s eyes without absorbing the perspiration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus that is easily adjustable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which drains perspiration away from a person""s eyes, rather than absorb perspiration.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus that drains perspiration a substantial distance away from a person""s eyes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved perspiration redirecting head band apparatus which has means for securing a free end of an adjustable strap so that it will not flop around.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.